


Angst

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Kara has been away for a month, but when she comes back she finds out her fiancée and sister have betrayed her





	Angst

Kara had been away for almost a month and Lena was excited to go home and cook dinner for her fiancée. She was still annoyed that Barry had decided to interrupt their date night with an emergency on their earth. She was also shocked that Kara had forgotten to mention the multiverse.

  
  
Kara had called her earlier today informing her she was back. The blonde was almost out of the door to go see Lena when she yawned. The CEO told her to go to bed and sleep with a promise of her cooking Kara’s favourite food tonight.   


  
Lena was late. She knew it was because her meeting got extended to two more hours. She assumed Kara was still asleep since she didn’t call her while she was in the meeting. She thanked Jess for picking up her groceries for her and made her way to the car waiting for her, smiling at Frank who opened the door and placed the grocery bags in the trunk.

It was a twenty-minute drive but it felt like hours. She really missed Kara and couldn’t wait to hug her once again.   
  


“Would you like me to carry these for you, Ms Luthor?” Frank asked while opening the trunk.   
  


“It’s alright Frank, I can take them” Lena said and picked the grocery bags from the trunk, thanking Frank and wishing him goodnight.   


  
She usually let Frank help her carry her groceries when there were too many or too heavy, but this time she didn’t want to wait for her driver to leave so she could kiss her fiancée.   


  
She pushed the door with her shoulder and made her way to the kitchen. She assumed Kara must still be asleep since she didn’t rush to help her. She placed the bags on the kitchen counter **,** took the ice cream out of the bag and turned to go to the freezer. She jumped in surprise when she saw Kara sitting on the couch.   


  
She was sitting tensely on the edge of the sofa, back hunched and forehead leaning on her hands that were linked together in front of her. Lena couldn’t see her face as her head was hung and obscured by her hands.    


  
“Kara, darling! I didn’t see you when I walked in.” Lena said while walking to the freezer and placing the ice cream inside. She closed the door and made her way to the living room. “I’m sorry I was late. Sometimes old white men don’t know when to shut up” she chuckled when she was close enough for Kara to raise her head.   


  
Lena froze. Kara was crying. “ _ Kara _ ” she gasped, rushing to her and sat across her on the coffee table, taking her hands into her own. The blonde flinched away and stood walking away from her.   


  
“How could you?” Kara whispered, her voice breaking.   


  
Lena's eyes followed Kara who stopped in the middle of the apartment, hands tightened into fists. “Darling, are you ok?”.   


  
“Oh don’t ‘darling’ me” Kara raised her voice and turned to Lena. The blonde was still crying but her expression wasn’t sad. No, she looked furious. “You think I wouldn’t find out?”.   


  
“Find out about what?” Lena stood and looked at her fiancée with an annoyed face. Kara never spoke to her like that, not once since the day they had started dating. The last time Kara had reacted like that, they were just friends and Lena told her about Kryptonite.   


  
Kara cleared her throat before speaking “Delilah Bernard called”.

Lena paused, her face paler than before if that was even possible. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded with a tight jaw. Clearing her throat she whispered “I can explain”.   


  
“Oh yeah, I’m sure you can. How  _ could _ you Lena?” Kara’s tears fell and so did Lena’s.    


  
“I’m sorry , but you’ve been away for a month and I-” the raven-haired woman tried to explain but Kara interrupted her.   


  
“And you couldn’t wait any longer? I’m  _ sorry _ that I had to go save another earth,  _ Lena _ . But you knew what you got yourself into when you figured out my secret identity and you still chose to stay with me.” Kara pointed out, trying to keep her voice low.   


  
“The wedding is in a  _ month _ , Kara. I didn’t know how long it would take you to come back to me.” Lena raised her voice. Because it was true. Kara had said she would be back lickety-split, then the hero made her way inside the portal with a wink and disappeared. Lena expected her back in a day or two. Then days turned into a week and then to a month. “What did you  _ expect _ me to do?”.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe wait for your  _ fiancée _ ?” Kara yelled.   


  
They both stopped and looked into each others’ teary eyes while taking deep breaths. Lena was the first one to speak after the long silence. “What did Delilah want?” she asked.   


  
Kara scoffed. “She wanted to let you know she found  _ Alex’s _ leather jacket” she answered with a click of her tongue, her eyes looking down at the floor.   


  
The shorter woman’s eyes had gone wide, a bit startled. She hoped Kara wouldn’t find out about Alex joining her.   


  
Lena took a deep breath, “I needed her help. She is the only one that knows you as well as I, maybe even better”.   


  
“I can’t believe it. My  _ fiancée _ and my  _ sister _ . My two  _ best friends _ went behind my back an-” Kara’s words were interrupted by the apartment door opening.    


  
“ **Kara!** ” Alex said happily and walked to her sister for a hug, Kelly following behind her. She stopped halfway when Kara turned to look at her and noticed her red face stained with tears. She looked at Lena who was also crying. “What’s going on?”.   


  
“Speak of the devil” Kara whispered and Alex was shocked.   


  
“Kara!? What th-” Alex was confused.

“Delilah called. She knows” Lena explained, crossing her arms.   


  
“Oh...Kara, I can explain” Alex raised her hands to try and calm down Kara.   


  
“Oh, _sure_ you can. Can’t believe my _own_ _sister _would betray me like that!” Kara was crying and yelling again.   


  
“Look I’m sorry, but Lena needed m-” Alex tried to explain before Kara interrupted her.   


  
“You should have declined and told her to wait.”   


  
“Kara, come on you overreacting.” Lena used her CEO voice.   


  
Now the three women were just yelling at each other.   
  


Kelly was lost. She didn’t know what Alex and Lena had done and why Kara felt so betrayed. She opened Kara’s cabinet and picked a pan and a pot. She raised them above her head and started hitting them as loudly as possible.   


  
The three women instantly stopped yelling and turned to Kelly while covering their ears.   


  
“Alright. Now that you ladies have at least a resemblance of calmness again. Can someone tell me what happened?” Kelly asked, placing the pan and the pot on the kitchen island.    


  
The arguing parties looked at each other. Kara looked at Alex and Lena, waiting for one of them to answer.    


  
Lena sighed and moved closer to Kelly. “Alex had to help me last week” she answered with a shrug.   


  
“Help you with what? Alex?” she questions while looking at Alex.   


  
“Yeah, why don’t you tell your  _ girlfriend _ what you did last week with  _ my fiancée,  _ ** _Alex!_ ** ” Kara glared at Alex. Lena rolled her eyes at how dramatic she was.    


  
Alex sighed, defeated. “Lena and I went to….” she swallowed the lump in her throat “...to a  _ wedding cake tasting. _ ”    


  
A silence fell upon the room; you could only hear Kara’s sniffles. Kelly walked closer to Alex and whispered. “So I guess we shouldn’t tell her about the ceremonial plans we helped Lena choose?”. Kelly did not yet know that Kara was Supergirl, so she was surprised when she heard a gasp.   


  
The couple turned to Kara who looked at them with her mouth agape, she looked back at Lena and spoke with a broken voice. “What else did you choose without me?”.   


  
“Kara…” Lena tried with a calm voice.

“You know what. I don’t care. I guess I’m not part of the wedding planning anyway. It’s not like I wanted to have my own traditions at the wedding” She moved to the door and placed her hand on the handle. She looked back at the three shocked women “Alex might know Kara Danvers, but she doesn’t know Kara Zor-El” she said and opened the door, walking outside with tears streaming down her cheeks.   


  
“Wait, Kara Zor-El?” Kelly asked a bit shocked.   
  


* * *

  
  


Lena woke up to an empty bed. She placed her hand on the empty, cold place where Kara usually slept.

She had stayed up till four in the morning waiting for Kara. She must have fallen asleep on the bed.    


  
She got out of bed and opened her watch. She took a deep breath and pressed the El sigil and waited but Kara didn’t show up. She pressed it again fifteen minutes later but was awarded the same result. On her third try, she heard boots landing on the wood behind her. She turned with a smile, a smile that soon fell when she saw who it was. “Clark” Lena said.

Superman looked around, checking for danger. When he saw that there was no threat he turned back to Lena “What’s going on?”    


  
“I need you to take me to Kara” Lena stated.   


  
“Wait what? What happened?” the hero asked with a worried voice.   


  
“Please, just-” she took a deep breath “-just take me to her”   


  
Clark looked at her for a few seconds and nodded “Okay, but you should put on something warmer”   
  


* * *

  
  
It was freezing. Lena was shivering like a leaf in a hurricane while waiting for Superman to pick up the heavy key which was ironically hidden under the snow.   


  
“Good luck” Superman said before flying away.   


  
Lena made her way in and looked around. The architecture was incredible.   


  
“Unknown lifeform detected. Halt or you will be disintegrated” A robotic voice spoke and Lena turned around to see a hovering robot.    


  
“Emm, hello?” 

  
“This will be your final warning” the robot said again.   


  
Lena’s eyes widen and screamed “Karaaaaaaaaaaaaa?”   


  
A blue blur appeared out of nowhere and Kara spoke in kryptonese to the robot.    


  
“Hello, Lena Luthor. I am Kelex” Kelex greeted.   


  
“You have a robot?” Lena asked Kara, surprised.   


  
“Caretaker Android mark 4 with many other functions” Kelex said and flew away.   


  
“Hi” Lena greeted Kara and the blonde smiled.   


  
“Hi. Um...Follow me this way. I have some blankets” Kara said and lead the way.

The two women walked through the icy walls, Lena admiring everything around her, occasionally asking Kara what something was.   


  
They stopped in a room that had a couch, some armchairs, blankets and a coffee table. Lena sat on the surprisingly warm couch.    


  
Kara placed a blanket around Lena and took a seat next to her. “Are you warm? I can start a small fire if you want”    


  
“I’m warm don’t worry about it” Lena picked Kara’s hands and kissed them “I’m sorry”    


  
Kara sighed “It’s okay Lena. Don’t worry about it. I overreacted”    


  
“No, no you were right.” at Kara’s confused look she continued “It’s just...with my CEOing and your Superheroing we fell behind on the wedding preparations. I got worried, so I just thought I could get a head start until you come back.   


  
But you are right. I didn’t think that you would want some of the Kryptonian traditions at our wedding. I just assumed you would want a normal, human wedding. I asked Alex, the only person on this planet that knows you as much as I do, to help me and we were both stupid enough to believe you just wanted a human wedding. I am sorry Kara. Please forgive me” Lena finished by sniffing her nose, her tears running freely down her cheeks.   


  
Kara was shocked. She wasn’t expecting to hear Lena ramble an apology. She hugged her fiancée and they stayed like that for a long time. When both of them had stopped crying, Kara cleared her throat and spoke softly.    


  
“I’m sorry too. It’s just. I was so excited about it and I got so sad when I realised I wasn’t even part of my wedding planning” Kara apologized, hugging Lena closer to her “I also got really angry that I didn’t get to eat free cake” she said and they chuckled.    


  
“I talked with Jess before coming here. She will make sure all my Monday meetings will be moved to the morning, therefore, we can freely go to our Cake tasting during our lunch break” Lena said cuddling closer to the blonde.   


  
“But you guys already chose a cake” Kara said with a frown.   


  
Lena patted the crinkle between Kara’s eyes with her thumb and smiled “I don’t care. We are going to taste cake and choose plants and I will make sure every day after lunch we get to work on our wedding” the raven-haired woman said and pecked Kara’s lips.   


  
Kara’s smile widened and she leaned in to capture Lena’s lips longer before whispering ‘thank you’.   


  
They cuddled there for a moment, taking comfort in each other again, before Kara flew them back home, not wanting Lena to get frostbite.    


  
They spent the weekend cuddling and filling each other in on what they had missed the month they were apart.   


  
Then Monday came and Lena had kept her word. They went cake tasting, Kara eating all her pieces and Lena’s since her fiancée only took a bite or two, proceeding to go back to L-Corp to work on their wedding plans. 

  
  
  
According to their family and friends, the wedding was amazing. No one would have guessed they had managed to plan this within 25 days. Kara smiled proudly when her mother told her how happy she felt that Kara hadn’t forgotten about their Kryptonian traditions. Alura then hugged Lena and thanked her.

  
  
  
  
  


After Kara and Lena cut the cake and fed each other, the cake was moved into the kitchen and was cut into pieces for everyone. The waiters placed the cake pieces in front of the guests but Alex’s cake never arrived. Alex had instead gotten an empty plate with a sticky note in her sister’s handwriting.

  
  


You had enough cake at the tasting.

~Kara❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Me: This is me trying to write angst. Are you happy Batsy?  
Batsy: Yes. It’s a start. I’m proud
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
aka MoltenGalaxies 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
